Wonderland
by Angelic Aramina
Summary: Alice's daughter discovers a world she had been told of as a child. Sorry I stink at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Alice Kingsley never forgot about Wonderland, though try as she might she never could find her way back. Years passed she grew older and as it is with life she finally settled down and married. Soon after she was blessed with a beautiful baby girl. Her father named her Rin and she was the apple of his eyes. They always hung out together and for fun he would brush out her midnight black hair and tell her story's of various places he had traveled with her mother.

When Rin was about twelve years old her father passed away. Though they would miss him they knew that his body was no longer in pain from his sickness. They were devastated when he could no longer walk and had trouble breathing. So when he passed on one late night while they slept they were relieved that he would no longer feel any pain.

Taking his place as story teller Alice began telling Rin story's about Wonderland. Rin enjoyed the story's about that magical place but her interest in it was peaked when her mother told her about a mysterious Mad Hatter. As Rin grew older she started hearing less stories about Wonderland until one day they stopped all together.

Rin ran her fingers through her midnight black hair that reached to her waist as she looked out the carriage window. "Now Rin you know I'm not forcing you to agree to anything but it is a matter of being polite that we agreed to meeting with the Ascots. They claim that his eldest son is quite taken with you, and wants to get to know more about you."

"That's all in good I suppose mother but I have no intentions of becoming engaged at this point in time."

"Rin I never said you had to get engaged."

Sighing Rin looks back out at the passing countryside. How she wishes that she could just disappear, ever since she came of age men have been begging her mother to allow their eligible sons meet her. With another sigh she closes her eyes.

"Rin, promise me something."

Without opening her eyes she reply "depends on what you ask mother."

"Just promise me that if you ever find someone that you are happy with that you will marry him for making you happy and not someone who will make you miserable."

Without a reply they continue the ride in quite. Shortly they pull up in front of a huge estate. A footman opens the door to the carriage and Hamish Ascot reaches a hand in and helps Alice out. Then he reaches in once again and helps Rin out. "It's so good to see you lovely ladies here to visit. Rin my son is waiting for you to meet him out back in the maze. If you could perhaps retrieve him for tea now we could all sit and chat."

"Of course Lord Ascot," Rin bows slightly and heads off towards the shrub maze.

Alice calls out to Rin, "watch where you step dear we don't need you falling down."

"Yes mother,"Rin calls back.

Entering the maze Rin spots a white rabbit looking directly at her. She stops and looks at it a bit puzzled since he is standing on two legs and wearing a waistcoat.

The rabbit motions to her to follow him and darts around the corner. She quickly moves to follow him then spots Hamish's son. Before he notices her she darts around the corner and chases after the rabbit who stays just in front of her. The rabbit stops just in front of a large hole next to a fallen tree. He motions for her to follow and jumps into the hole. Going up towards the hole she leans forward looking deep into it's depths.

A voice calls out, "Rin where are you."

She assumes it must be Hamish's son and leans a little further over. Just as she is about to stand straight up and back a way an odd feeling enters her. without much thought she steps forwards and falls into a deep dark hole. The fall seems to last forever and she passes various out of place objects. A piano plays as she passes it and she bounces off a bed that juts out of the side of the wall. Finally she hits the bottom breaking through it and lands on her butt. Looking around she discovers that she is actually upside down on the ceiling. Upon realizing this she falls again and lands on the floor. Lifting herself up she looks around and discovers a small end table in the middle of a room surrounded by several doors.

Walking to the doors she tries each one, only one door opens though and she is far too large to enter it. Turning around with a sigh she spots a vial and key on the table. Her mind screams out to her as if it remembers something told to her once. Taking the key in her hand she also grabs the bottle and sips from it. Quick as a wink she shrinks until she is smaller then the door. Going back to the door she tries to open it but finds it locked. Using the key she slowly unlocks the door and goes through it.

The door vanishes behind her and a blackened sky threatens to unfold a storm before her. She looks around and not sure which way to go she decides to just move forward. Placing one foot in front of the other she slowly walks towards a forest in the distance. As she enters the forest a loud boom is heard overhead. Turning around she sees that it had just started pouring rain.

With a deep sigh she begins walking though with each step she grows wetter and wetter. With her dark hair now sopping wet she comes upon a table laden with tea cups and plates. With the rain no one is sitting around it but then she spots a windmill near it. Although it looks rundown it appears to be warm and cheerful. As she draws closer to the windmill she notices a house attached to it. She comes up to the door, listening she hears cheerful voices coming from the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Knocking on the door causes the cheerful voices to stop. Footsteps echo on a wooden floor; then the door slowly opens. A much taller man answers, he looks around then finally down at her. His hair is a wild orange in color; his eyes shine a bright yellow; as for his clothing it's vivid in color. He smiles softly at her and says "come in, come in your just in time for tea."

Grabbing her hand he gently pulls her inside the brightly lit room. She stumbles a bit trying to keep up with the tall man. He leads her to the table and sets her in a chair on his right. Pouring her a cup of hot tea he sits down. Although this table is much smaller then the one outside, it is still loaded with various tea settings.

Looking around the room Rin is surprised to see a March Hare, and a Dormouse sitting at teh table sipping tea. "To be honest with ye lass; you remind me a wee bit of The Alice."

Without raising her head, she replys; "my mothers name is Alice, but I'm afraid I have no clue of who you are."

Well then you are Alice's daughter. A sad look crosses his face but it instantly vanishes. Sticking out his hand and taking her very small one in his he shakes it gently. "I'm Tarrent Hightop, this is Thackery Earwicket, and in the teapot is Mallymkun; tis a pleasure to meet ya."

"My name is Rin," she replied.

He smiles warmly: "drink up, drink up mustn't let your tea grow cold."

Rin sips her tea politely and keeps her head down slightly.

"Tell me Rin," Tarrent leans closer to her to half whisper in her ear. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"I have not a clue," she answered.

A knowing smile crosses his lips. Crossing his hands into his lap he leans back in his chair. Just then a stripped Cheshire cat appears out of thin air. "Hatter how holds the delicate hat upon your hand."

"Leave it Chess."

"I mean it no harm, just wanting to wish it all the best. However we have more pressing issues at hand. The Red Queen knows an outsider has come to Underland her knave; Ilosovic Stayne rushes to find the intruder."

"Really that is all very interesting Chess but won't you stay for some tea before we make hast to see the White Queen."

"How can we travel to see the..." turning around Chess spots Rin. "She's been here this entire time Tarrent and you didn't bother to tell me to turn?"

"Aye"

"You didn't even tell me."

"Aye, twas more fun watching ya fret over it. Not to add your mouth tends to not stay shut for long."

Feeling upset Chess disappears leaving only his voice behind. "Hurry to Mirana of Marmoreal before Stayne finds her here among you."

"There is plenty of time when time is on your side," Tarrent added.

He downs the rest of his tea and then offers Rin a small vial. "Drink up me lass twill be faster if you ride upon my hat, but at the moment you be a bit too large for it."

Taking the vial from his hand she downs it in one gulp. Quick as a wink she shrinks to the size of Mally. Tarrent goes to lift her up but her clothing no longer fits her. Covering her naked body with the folds of cloth, Tarrent raises his eyebrows. Quickly he makes a small dress from a corner of her old dress and passes it to her. "This should fit ya."

Covering his eyes as she dresses he waits quietly. Finally she taps his hand and he uncovers his eyes. All he can seem to do is stare at her with a silly grin on his face for a moment. Slowly he lifts her up and places her on his hat. Just then Mally gets out of the teapot. "Tarrent take me with ya too, I love traveling by hat."

"Very well Mally but only this one time, we need to hurry to Marmoreal."

Mally grins and runs up Tarrents arm over his shoulder and jumps onto his hat. She sits down just as Tarrent takes off walking. His strides are long and urgent and he quickly heads out the back door just as a knock comes from the front. He'll only be a little ahead of Stayne but even a small lead could get them close to where they need to go.

Back in the house the front door crashes to teh ground. "When I knock hatter..." he begins looking around he finds the house to be empty. Search the house they could not have gone far. Knights enter and rummage through the whole house not finding anyone Stayne realizes that they must have gone out the back. "After them you fools they can not escape!"

Tarrent increases his pace and begins running as he hears horses coming towards him. Rin barely manages to hold on when he was walking. As he starts to run she grabs hold of his hat firmly but can not hang on for long. She slides down his ribbon and falls onto the ground. The air is knocked from her and when she does look up Tarrent is no longer around. Letting out a small sigh she wearily gets to her feet and begins walking in the direction he was last heading in.

Back on Tarrents hat, Mally turns her head to check on Rin. A small gasp escapes her lips when she realizes Rin is gone. Pulling herself towards the brim of the hat she yells at Tarrent. "Hatter we lost her, she fell off the hat. I have no clue where she could be at."

Tarrent stops in his tracks and turns around quickly scanning the ground as he walks back the way he came. He can not believe his luck he lost the girl. He hopes he can find her before the Knave of hearts does. Mally climbs off of hatter to help search for Rin.

Taking a deep breath and keeping her eyes ahead of her Rin does not notice a gloved black leather clad hand scoop her up. A small shriek escapes her lips as she is swung round to stare straight into the face of a man with a black heart eye patch over his left eye. "Looks like I was able to find Alice after all." Rin faints in his hand and Stayne lets out a laugh. Tucking her into his armor he takes off on his horse towards the Red Queens castle.

Just as hatter spots Stayne he catches a glimpse of what is held into his hand. Groaning Hatter runs after him but the horse is much faster leaving him behind. Still running after him, Tarrent doesn't stop he knows he needs to get Rin back as soon as he is capable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rin awoke a short time later. To her dismay she was stuck inside what resembled a bird cage. Rising to her feet she stretches and looks around. Noticing the cage's door she walks to it. Just then as Rin trys to lift the door Stayne walks into the room. A smile crosses his lips as he notices the girl now awake and trying to get out of her prison. "Well isn't my little song bird such a pretty little thing."

"Why am I here?"

"Well I always wanted a rare bird for this lovely cage. You my dear are indeed a rare bird. Not an Alice though but still a mighty rare thing to have come into Underland like you did."

Rin crosses her arms and turns her back on him. "I'm not Alice."

"Of course your not Alice. Your far more beautiful then Alice ever was. Yet how you came to Underland is a mystery to us. How did you get to be here?"

Keeping her back to him, "I followed the white rabbit."

Placing a leather gloved hand on his chin he thinks for a moment. "That white rabbit must be Mirana's page Nivens. Always a bothersome creature bringing unwanted guests down here. I'm surprised he didn't go and fetch Alice though."

Rin turns to face him slightly and bites her lip, thinking to herself she decides not to tell him that her mother is Alice. "Since I'm not Alice what do you plan on doing with me."

Stayne looks at her with a keen interest, "Well I believe you should meet her majesty first, yet not in such a tiny state as you are in now."

He walks to the table and collects a small cake bringing it to the cage he slips it inside to Rin. "Take a bite of that and hurry into my hand so I can set you on the ground, before you bust my bird cage."

She does as she is told and takes a medium size bite out of the cake. Then Stayne wraps his hand around her and pulls her from the cage. As she is being lowered to the floor she begins growing. Just as her feet hit the ground she spurts up quickly and as she grows her dress rips from her lithe body. Stayne's eyes grow wide as he watches the girl try to cover her self. He licks his lips as he takes in the sight of her beautiful naked body. He swallows harshly and turns before he can not control his excitement. "Use the blanket to cover yourself and stay in here until I return with something more suitable for you to wear."

Grabbing the blanket she wraps it around her and sits quickly on the bed. Her whole body is blushing she could feel that man looking at her as her clothes fell apart. Trying to keep a strong face she fails and begins crying to herself.

As Stayne closes the door he leans against the frame and takes a deep breath. He knows he is the queens favorite, perhaps he could persuade the queen to let him keep the girl as his own. He rubbed his hands together as he begins walking away. Oh the fun he could have with a girl like that would easily drive any man mad, he thinks.

Elsewhere... Tarrent continues to run only slowing down as he tires. By now Stayne must have her at the Red Queens castle; he thinks. He lets out a sigh why did he never take things the far distance he sees Iracebeth castle, he shakes his hair and looks down. He should have held onto her not let her ride on his hat. What a silly thing to do ride by hat. He leans against a tree and slides down to the ground to rest a moment. Closing his eyes two tears travel down his face, why did he have to be such a mad man.

Back at the castle... Rin falls asleep on the corner of the bed. She has never felt so tired before, her thoughts drift to a man with wild hair and captivating eyes. Will she ever see this man again and why did her heart feel empty now that she was alone. Stayne walks in carrying a simple black dress in his arms he begins to call out then notices her on the bed sound asleep.

He smiles, placing the dress on a nearby chair he picks her up and lays her out on his bed. Keeping the blankets wrapped around her he climbs into bed next to her. Gently he places an arm around her and closes his eyes. Meeting with the queen can wait until the morning. Tonight he just wants to enjoy her company in his arms. He kisses her forehead and watches as she gets goosebumps. Whispering in her ear, "just wait my pretty little bird you'll soon be like this nightly once the queen allows me to keep you. Then again that will be only when we tend to sleep, I have so many wonderful ideas of what I can do to you."

Rin shivers as she hears a voice speaking to her but instead of allowing her eyes to open she digs deeper into her dreams. There she finds a mad hatter opening his arms to her and waiting for her to join him. A smile crosses her lips and Stayne believes it is for him, but a barely audible whisper comes out from her lips, "wait for me...Tarrent."

Stayne pulls her tightly against his body as he begins to doze off. He thinks what a wonderful toy he has then realizes I don't even know her name. He sighs, I'll have to mend that tomorrow when we wake up. he uncovers her slightly so that her bare back is visible. He can't help but to run his fingers lightly over the exposed skin. "So soft" he mutters "she must be an angel."


End file.
